Recent industry-wide shifts toward cloud-based service delivery and data consumption present new challenges for service providers to efficiently deliver data and adjust network resource usage according to dynamically changing business needs. For example, cloud-based providers often employ various real-time adjustment models to efficiently adapt and allocate network resources based on these changing business needs. Further, in order to efficiently serve consumers according to service assurance processes in such a dynamic environment, cloud-based providers typically employ various network management tools to monitor system diagnostics, perform system analytics, and the like.
However, conventional monitoring approaches for cloud-based services typically provide static or rigid dashboards confined to fixed decision trees and predefined workspaces, which insufficiently represent the dynamic and complex cloud-based environments. Instead, cloud based service providers require flexibility to quickly and efficiently monitor, allocate, and troubleshoot cloud-based network resources.
A component or a feature that is common to more than one drawing is indicated with the same reference number in each of the drawings.